Amber the daughter of Chaos
by Sophia the daughter of Nyx
Summary: This is a story about a OC that i created. Her name is Amber. Read the story to find out more.
1. Chapter 1

(Amber pov)

I walk into this camp full of people. The satyr that brought me here, told me that: A) his name is Phil and B) that this a camp for Demi-gods. Personally I am glad that I am a Demi-God. You are wondering why? It is better thsn being a mortal that can see though the mist. Phil is seeming a little nervous around me. I wonder why? I walk in the camp borders and I saw a pair of sea green eyes and grey eyes. Percy and Annabeth walked up to me, TO ME! I looked at them my clear blue eyes darting back and forth. My mind is going a million miles an hour, racking my brain to find out about all i learned about them. "Hi." Percy said to me. "H-h-hi." I stuttered back. Phil left me with them. "I am going to take you to Chiron." Annabeth said. "Ok." I said without stuttering. She led me though camp to a baby blue house. Annabeth walked in side and jestered me to come in. I just realized that I am about a good inch taller than Annabeth. I walked in a saw Chiron. He looked at me with curiosity that I did not understand. I pushed a strand of light brown hair that fell into my eyes. "Just wait here." Chiron told me. He turned around and whispered something to Annabeth. She nodded her head, like she understood. Annabeth turned to me and said,"Follow me, I will show you around the camp. She showed me each cabin and their names: 1: Zues 2: Hera 3: Poseidon 4: Demeter 5: Ares 6: Athena 7: Apollo 8: Artemis 9: Hephaestus 10: Aphrodite 11: Hermes 12: Dionysus 13: Hades 14: Iris 15: Hypnos 16: Nemesis 17: Nike 18: Hebe 19: Tyche 20: Hecate "What cabin will I be in?" I asked. "I do not know." Annabeth said. Then a low horn sounded. "Time for dinner." She said. We walked to the dinner pallion and Annabeth sat down at the Athena table. I was standing the awkwardly, not knowing where to sit. To solve that problem I just sat down on the ground. The harpies came and I asked for a slice of pizza. I sacrificed half of it to all the gods, hoping one of them would claim me.

(On Olympus)

"She is not mine." Zues said.

"Amber is not mine." Poseidon said.

That went on for awhile, until finally all the gods and goddesses said that Amber was not theirs. "Aphrodite she must be yours, she looks the closest to you." Zues said. "No way! She is not mine!" Aphrodite said.

(Amber pov)

I ate dinner in peace while everyone else was sing I was wondering who is my godly parent. Dinner was over and Annabeth lead me to my cabin. I followed her to the forest. I thought the cabins were back there, but I did not ask. I followed her though a confusing windy path. Annabeth finally stopped and said, "Wait here." I waited as darkness engulfed Annabeth and I was all alone.

"Follow me." A voice whispered.

"Follow me." The voice said again.

I followed the voice into a beautiful clearing. I looked around and I saw a clear blue lake with animals around it. In the center of the lake was a bow, knife and two swords. "Hello Amber." said the voice. I turned around and saw a beautiful woman. "I am chaos. I am your mother." She said. I was wordless. Chaos the creator of the universe is my mother, MY MOTHER! "Go get your weapons." Chaos told me. "How?" I whispered. Chaos smiled and said, "Just walk on the water." I turn back to the lake and walk toward it. I stepped on the water and I did not sink. I ran across the lake to my weapons. I grabbed all the weapons, and walked back to chaos and said while bowing," Thank you lady chaos, but I have to go now." Chaos cracked a smile and told me, "You do not have to bow and call me lady I am you mother." "Ok mom." I said smiling. I walked back to the tree that Annabeth left at and waited for her. The sun was high above the horizon. I thought that Annabeth should be here by now. I looked up to the sky and saw a bird flying across the sky. "I wish I could fly." I whispered. Then I felt something sprout out of my back. I turned around, and saw two beautiful shimmering white wings. I shot off the ground and in to the sky. I flapped my wings, souring in and out of the white puffy clouds. I looked down at camp half-blood and saw all the campers in the camp. I flew down to them and landed softly and gracefully. Everyone looked at me as if I was an alien. I have wings but it is not that bad. Right? Then I saw the sign above my head. The sign of Chaos. Then Annabeth said,"How are you alive?" "What do you mean?" I asked. "I thought you have died." She said. "You mean," I said deathly clam,"You mean you left me there to die." Annabeth nodded shakily. I did not know what happened, but when I got back in control the camp was in tatters.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! Last chapter I forgot to do an author note. I am going to change to story name to Amber, the daughter of Chaos. I am also going to change the summary. So, now the story is only going to be about Amber. I am going to give a shout out to Slone13 for being the first person to favorite this story. I am going to give a shout out also the first person who follows the story and/or reviews the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Amber and Phil, the rest is Ricks.**

Ch. 2

(Annabeth pov)

When I saw Amber coming in the camp with Phil, she did not have any distinctive appearances that would make a demigod. Amber seemed nervous. Probably because we are widely known, and a legend. "I am going to take you to Chiron." I said.

"Ok." Amber said back.

We walked to the big house. While we were walking, Amber was looking around in aw. Amber looked like 16 or 17 but was not claimed. I wondered how she survived so long. While we walked in the door Chiron looked at her with interest. Probably thinking the same thing as I was.

"Just wait here." Chiron told Amber.

He beckoned me to come to him.

"Leave her in the forest at night. See if she can survive the night." He whispered to me.

I nodded back at him, not trusting my words. Amber and I walked by the cabins and I told her all the cabins and what godly parent are there.

"What cabin will I be in?" Amber asked.

"I do not know." I answered.

Before she could ask another question, the dinner horn sounded. It was a relief. We walked to the dinner pallion. I sat down at the Athena table. Amber looked awkward just standing there, but she decided to sit on the ground. She didn't seem to see all the stares at her as she sacrificed to the gods and sat down again. We sang campfire songs, but Amber did join in. She probably felt sad that no god or goddess wanted her. I would not blame them. She has no resemblance to any god or goddess. After dinner I lead Amber to the spot in the forest.

I told her, "Wait here."

I watched her expression as I disappeared. Right before she disappeared Amber looked to one side.

"Probably not listening to me." I thought.

I walked back to my cabin and fell asleep. In the morning I walked back to the spot that I left Amber. She was gone. That is what I thought. Amber had no fighting skills. A monster probably killed her. I blinked my eyes a couple of times, to make my eyes water. Then I ran to the big house to "tell" Chiron what happened. When I got there I "told" him the news. During breakfast I told a little speak on how Amber was careless. And wandered out into the forest. And lastly was killed by a monster. By the end all the campers were in tears, because that is no way a camper should die. I walked of stage and cried in to Percy's shoulder. Of course all thoughs tears were fake, but I guess I am a good actor. We walked out on to the beach and looked out on the sea. I saw a bird above us. It is beautiful. We were walking back to camp for lunch went, the bird started to dive down. But then I realized that it was not a bird, but a person! It land in our camp and I could see a person, but not any person, it was Amber! She looked at us in confusion. We were all looking at the sign above her head. The sign of Chaos. Amber looked up, and shrugged like it was no big deal. But I had other matters to discuss, how she lived.

"How are you alive?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Amber said to me.

"I thought you have died." I answered her.

"You mean," Amber said deathly clam, "You mean you left me there to die."

I nodded my head shakily. Two sword materialized on her hands and she grabbed me. Amber must have made black out, because when I woke up I was in a flat field.

"We are in you dream world right now." Amber said, "I am going to hurt you, and you will be begging for mercy when I am done."

Then she attacked me slashing her swords, writing her name into my arm. And way worse. **(I am trying to keep it K+ here)** When Amber was done, she sent me back to reality. Before I collapsed I saw that the camp looked like a hurricane and an earthquake hit it at the same time.

**How did you like this chapter? I know that Chiron and Annabeth seem OC, but that is my problem not yours. I would like one review. *puppy dog eyes***

**Sophia the daughter of Nyx,**

**Sighing Out! Bye Peeps!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

**Hi peeps! I am back with a new chapter! I am updating so fast! When school starts back up I will not be able to update so fast though. I am ok with criticism, just no flames.**

**Favorite: No one new**

**Following: 1:Iriemomoe 2:YukaAkemi**

**Review: 1:nonqme(Guest) 2:Iriemomoe 3:9999War Master129**

**Now I am going to answer the reviews.**

**nonqme: I have read many stories where Chaos is a girl, so I think in this story Chaos should be a girl.**

**Iriemomoe: I do not know. I felt like it.**

**This last review really touched my heart, so I going to put the actual review.**

**9999War Master129: Awesome! I really like how you turned Chaos into a female because the male chaos stories are now just lame. Best story about Chaos and her daughter ever. I mean every word I said.**

**9999War Master129 said those exact words and when I saw that I almost cried, it was so touching. **

**Disclaimer: Sophia the daughter of Nyx only owns Amber and Phil.**

(Amber pov)

I looked around the camp. There was huge cracks in the ground, and the whole place looked askew. The campers that were not unconscious looked at me as if I was insane. I realized that I was holding my two swords, νύχτα and skiá. I threw them up into the air and they disappeared with a bright flash. I saw Annabeth. She looked terrible! She was bleeding from multiple cuts on her body. I walked up to her and got a little ball of energy and healed her I got to her arm and I saw something that I could not believe! My name was carved into her arm! I backed away in fear. I spread my wings and took off. I was glad to anywhere except at camp. I was thinking about what happened that day, then I noticed that I had caused a thunderstorm in my anger. Just right then I realized how much power I have. I stopped and thought I try something easy, making all the rain go away. I thought of happy things I have done, and I felt the warm glow of the sun. I thought if I could do that I could do anything. Then I thought of something life threatening. Flying without my wings! Before I made my wings disappear, I had the water in the form a platform wherever I step. Now I made my wings that I created disappear. I felt no free fall, but when I looked down I saw nothing! I started to run and jump in joy! This is rule breaking! And just yesterday I was in science class being yet again reminded of the laws of physics.

"I wonder what would be the look on my science teachers face if he saw me now?" I said aloud. After that hilarious thought, I wondered if I could talk in other people's minds instead of aloud? I wanted to go into Annabeth's mind, but I think it is best for them to think I abandoned them. So instead I choose to talk to my mom

_. Mom are you there! Mom! Mom_! I thought to her.

_Yes sweetie_. She thought back.

_Wow I did not think that would have worked_. I thought.

_I_ _heard that you know_. My mom told me.

_How do I make it so you do not hear my thoughts_? I asked my mom_._

_Just put a wall around your personal thoughts._ She answered me_. _

_How?_ I asked.

_Just think about putting a wall around your thoughts._ My mom told me.

_Ok_. I answered. I thought about putting a wall around my thoughts and it worked! I think.

_Mom can you come here to me? _I asked.

_Sure_. My mom answered me. Then I saw a bright flash and chaos was standing next to me.

She looked around and asked, "How did you get up here?"

I smiled sheepishly, and said "I flew up here."

"How? Where is your wings?" She asked.

"I made them disappear and made a water platform." I told her.

She looked at me with pride.

"Not even a warrior with years of training in their chosen category can accomplish that." Chaos said. I was shocked, then mad.

"So you mean there is more people like me."

She shook her head no and said, "No they are just daughters and sons of the big three. But with all their powers combined I bet you could beat them with your eyes closed." I smiled at that.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" I asked, excepting to get a no.

"Sure why not." She answered.


End file.
